Turtle Shell
The Turtle Shell is a al cat toy available for NoLegs in . Description The Turtle Shell set is composed of a sword fish and a turtle shell, both of which are still dripping with water. The color of the turtle shell depends from the worn armor and it can be green, blue, or red. The Turtle Shell is a very strong, well rounded weapon. It provides a very large boost to Attack, the third highest in the game barring the Viking Buckler, Star Hammer and Cat Toys with stat decreases (even with all of these it is still the 5th strongest). The Turtle Shell also provides a sizable boost to both defenses and some HP, giving NoLegs the ability to both take damage and dish it out. The ability to improve items, while useful, is largely irrelevant given the Turtle Shell's strong stats. In terms of resistances, the Turtle Shell provides resistance to , , and . Dry and Wet both become immunities at level 5. In a sense, the Turtle Shell is a more straightforward version of the more luck-based Bandit Blade. There are plenty of reasons to use either one. Found at the end of a rainbow in the Rainbow River, one screen north of the Redpine Town Steroid Shop, the Stone Head must be on the altar to make the rainbow appear. * * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 10% |lvl1ATK = 20% |lvl2ATK = 35% |lvl3ATK = 50% |lvl4ATK = 65% |lvl5ATK = 80% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 10% |lvl3DEF = 15% |lvl4DEF = 20% |lvl5DEF = 25% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 10% |lvl3MDF = 15% |lvl4MDF = 20% |lvl5MDF = 25% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Water |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Wet+Dry |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Water |BonusSkillPower = 80 |BonusSkillChance = (40%) |item21 = Sea Shell |item21number = 2 |item31 = Sea Shell |item31number = 7 |item32 = Super Tape |item32number = 1 |item41 = Green Creep |item41icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Green Creep.png |item41number = 1 |item42 = Sea Shell |item42number = 12 |item51 = Moon Pearl |item51number = 2 |item52 = Sapphire |item52number = 2}} * *Level 5: Gives the player defend status occasionally. |lvl1HP = 20% |lvl2HP = 40% |lvl3HP = 60% |lvl4HP = 80% |lvl5HP = 100% |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 45% |lvl5ATK = 60% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 10% |lvl3DEF = 15% |lvl4DEF = 20% |lvl5DEF = 25% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 50% |lvl1EVA = -50% |lvl2EVA = -50% |lvl3EVA = -50% |lvl4EVA = -50% |lvl5EVA = -50% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Ice |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Water |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Wet+Dry |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Water |AutoStatusStrength = |AutoStatusChance = (25%) |AutoSkillChance = (40%) |item21 = Sea Shell |item21number = 2 |item31 = Sea Shell |item31number = 7 |item32 = Super Tape |item32number = 1 |item41 = Blue Creep |item41icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Blue Creep.png |item41number = 1 |item42 = Sea Shell |item42number = 9 |item51 = Moon Pearl |item51number = 2 |item52 = Sapphire |item52number = 2}} Trivia * The Turtle Shell's in-game description as well as the alternative colors it can be are all references to the Mario Kart ''series, where the player can fling turtle shells at other players to slow them down. The Shell Creeps are also a reference to this. ** The ability to improve items may also be a reference to ''Mario Kart, as the player frequently uses various types of shells, mushrooms, bombs and more... bizarre items. ** Furthermore, the fact that the Turtle Shell is found at the end of a rainbow (unlocked by putting the Stone Head back in place after opening the gate to the Frozen Valley) acts as a reference to the notorious Mario Kart level, Rainbow Road. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Cat Toys Category:NoLegs